Kilos de más
by jva98
Summary: Alana Thompson es una chica que ha sufrido mucho, su show de Honey Bu Bu ha sido cancelado, debe mucho dinero y su belleza sigue radicando en su gordura, pero no es la única con problemas, pronto encontrara a otro chico que comparte algunas penas tan duras como ella. Juntos son una pareja pesada.


_**Kilos de más**_

 **Disclaimer.-South Park no es mio es de Trey Parker y Matt Stonne y la portada tampoco es mia, generalmente me las saco de google images :v; pero esta vez la hizo Pequeniez, tambien llamada Peck y es que tenemos un OTP en común xDD, así es Carbu; este OTP es raro, pero espero que lo disfruten xD**

Me encontraba con la mirada perdida enfrente de mi local de comida favorito, mire por la ventana cual indigente… No tenía dinero para pagar aquellos manares del cielo, desde que los niveles de la sociedad volvieron a tener un estándar gracias a James Cameron, he tenido que vivir en una pobreza casi extrema, ya que no gano tanto dinero como antes y mi mama no puede trabajar en casi nada debido a su condición.

Mi nombre es Alana Thompson, pero soy mundialmente conocida como Honey Bu Bu, tengo veintiún años, mi mami dice que soy tierna y toda una dulzura; pero en realidad soy conocida por ser una gorda cerda; lo de gorda aun lo conservo, pero por lo menos ya no peso lo mismo que un elefante bebe africano, he bajado de talla solo por el hecho de la falta de dinero; en aquellos momentos a pesar del frio extremo solo usaba un simple suéter rosa y jeans.

Mi vida paso de la fama y la fortuna a la miseria, ahora ya nadie me recuerda y no me queda nada; mi madre en un intento de preservar plata hizo que nos mudáramos del estado de Georgia a Colorado; antes de lo que me hubiera gustado tenía un nuevo entorno en el cual desarrollarme, tal vez una oportunidad nueva… me equivoque, solo me encontré con ese chico gordo de mierda del scooter con el que me pelee hace años, justo antes de acabar en la ruina, ese maldito chico vivía tan feliz su vida, mientras nosotros tratábamos de buscar alguna manera de triunfar, los concursos de belleza dejaron de serme útiles prácticamente desde que me sacaron del aire.

Mi teléfono celular sonó, era mi padrastro Mike, ese sujeto me agrada, por lo menos pudo aguantarnos a mí y a mi madre cuando se nos subió a la cabeza todo eso de Honey Bu Bu.

-¿Diga?-conteste la llamada.

-¿Alana?

-¿Mike?

-¿Dónde estás?

-Fuera de un restaurante.

-¿Qué haces en la calle a estas horas? Vuelve a casa hija, por favor.

-Volveré en cuanto pueda.-le conteste cortante, pues estaba en el ultimo de mis planes volver a casa… Ya estaba grandecita tanto de anchura como de altura, además estaba ahí por aquel cartel que colgaba en la ventana… Y no, no era el de 2x1 en una cubeta de pollo familiar.

-¡Eh! ¡Quítate puta!-me grito un chico para entrar en el local.

Yo le iba a gritar algo mucho peor, pero lo vi, nuevamente, era él… el imbécil del Scooter, un chico que detestaba con toda mi alma, Eric Theodore Cartman, es dos años mayor que yo, lo sé porque tuve que compartir un año entero con él en la preparatoria de Denver, antes de que la Universidad separara nuestros caminos, o eso creía yo.

-¡Tú!-gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo reconociéndonos, no era la primera vez, en múltiples ocasiones nos peleábamos en la preparatoria solo por el hecho de querer terminar la pelea que iniciamos cuando niños.

-Mira maldita perra de mierda…-comenzó el adulto Eric Cartman, quien seguía usando su estúpido abrigo rojo y ese mierdero gorro celeste, su mirada castaña y penetrante era ruda, pero yo no me quedaba atrás él solo me superaba de tamaño por el gorro, nada más, ambos mediamos alrededor de un metro setenta.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas godo pendejo!-le grite enojada.

-¡Mira quién habla!-se mofo el gordo de mierda ese-¡La ballena parlante!

-¡Tu puto mierdero de la jodida concha…!-pero el chico me tapo la boca.

-Cállate, no tengo ánimos para pelear contigo.-el chico me hablo en un tono lastimoso en el cual nunca lo había oído-Lo dejaremos para otro día.

Cualquier otra persona hubiera aceptado al ver la cara deplorable de aquel chico, pero cuando me prenden fuego, me prenden jodido fuego y me salen chispas por la boca hasta que mi rabia está contenida.

-¿Tú? ¿Sin ánimos para pelear? Te jodieron muy rico.-me burle.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-me hizo un lado el chico abriendo la puerta del local.

-¡Yo digo que es de mi incumbencia y que no!-le grite enojada sin pensar en lo que decía-Soy la sexy y adinerada Honey Bu Bu.

-Aja, por eso miramas como vagabundo la vitrina del cristal.-se mofo el gordo-Seguramente eres millonaria.

-Bueno, no estoy en mis mejores días…-dije tratando de hacerme la valiente, pero mi estomago me traiciono e hizo un rugido de el hambre que tenía.

-Se nota.- rectificó el bastardo de Cartman-¿Te invito a comer?

Okay, de todo lo que pudo haber dicho ¿Invitarme a comer? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una especie de broma? De todas maneras, comida gratis era comida gratis, así que acepte, ambos hicimos fila para la caja registradora.

-Bueno… gracias.-me era incomodo agradecer a mi peor enemigo-Es mi restaurante favorito.

-El mío también.-dijo esto lanzando una sonrisa seca y alzando una ceja-Se nota que has pasado por hambre.

-¿Qué me delata?-termine por preguntar.

-Has bajado veinte kilos.-dijo el culero-Y a menos que te hayas puesto a dieta y ejercicio no has comido mucho últimamente.

-Se como lo que se puede.-le respondí evasiva.

-Sí, sí, ya me sé ese cuento, tiempos difíciles, bla, bla, bla. ¿Qué tan jodidos están?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-Debemos cinco mil dólares.-termine por contestar mirando agachada al piso.

-Te invitare la comida por cordialidad y porque necesito alguien para quien hablar, pero ni se te ocurra pedirme dinero para nada más.-agrego el chico, supongo que no esperaba que debiera tanto y dedujo que le pediría dinero, si no me estuviera invitando a comer ya lo hubiera derrumbado en el piso.

-Bienvenidos a KFC ¿Qué van a ordenar?-nos pregunto el corresponsal, ambos tomamos nuestra orden, una cubeta familiar para cada uno, para nuestra suerte el cartel tenía razón con la promoción de 2x1, así que terminamos con cuatro cubetas, dos para cada uno.

-Y cuéntame ¿Por qué la vida te trata tan mal? La última vez que te vi eras el más gordo de la clase… y el más mimado.-le pregunte una vez tomamos asiento en una mesa para dos cerca de una ventana.

-Es una larga historia.-me contesto este tomando una pechuga y devorando la piel del pollo como aspiradora y luego de dos mordiscos la pieza… Pensé que era la única capaz de hacer eso.

-Bueno tenemos dos cubetas de pollo cada quien, así que tienes cinco minutos para contar la historia.-le dije.

-Bien, ¿Por dónde empiezo?... Ya sé.-se aclaro la garganta-He tenido una semana de perros, primero me cortan la luz porque el pendejo de Stan olvido pagar el recibo y se gasto todo el dinero en su novia, de nuevo…

-Auch, ¿Comparten apartamento?-pregunte.

-Sí, los cuatro compartimos apartamento.-me conto el gordo-Aunque ese no es el punto, tuvimos que vivir una semana sin luz hasta que el hippie de Stan consiguió dinero para volver a pagar la luz, por si fuera poco me dejo la puta, de mi ahora, ex-novia…

-Woah, woah, woah.-lo interrumpí-¿Tu? ¿Un gordo de mierda con novia?-pregunte.

-Es más de lo que has logrado tú alguna vez.-me respondió.

-Touche.-admití-Anda, continua, ¿Quién fue la afortunada?

-Se llama Lizzy, la muy puta es igual de cabrona que yo… Nos burlábamos de los judíos y mormones, insultábamos a cuanto se nos pusiera encima, llegamos incluso a…-el gordo se detuvo, claramente herido por los insultos-Pero ya no importa, la muy puta me dejo.

-¿Por?

-Algo al estilo "No puedo seguir siendo una niña para siempre", "madurar" y esas mierdas.-me dijo casi tan rojo de la ira-Y para empeorarlo mi computadora se descompone, me despiden de mi empleo por llegar tarde y me quieren correr del departamento por lo fastidioso que me he vuelto, de hecho ahora mismo están votando para ver si me echan o no, estaba buscando por aquí algún lugar donde ofrecieran trabajo para que no me corran.

-Que hijos putas.-le conteste-¿Echarte después de una semana tan maldita? Ya ni yo haría eso.

-Es por que me despidieron, dicen que si no voy a poner nada de dinero para la renta mejor que me largue y deje de ser un parasito.- respondió el chico parando de comer por un segundo.

-No creo que seas un parasito, solo eres un cerdo egoísta.-le trate de animar.

-Pero bueno, suficiente de mí, cuéntame algo de ti.-me pregunto el chico.

-¿De mi? Pues sigo siendo tan sexy como siempre.-al decir eso puse una mano sobre mi cintura y la otra en la frente, tomando una pose sexy.

-Guácala…-el chico se tapo los ojos, justo a tiempo porque un sujeto que miro hacía mi posición se convirtió en piedra…

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡No es para tanto unos kilitos de más!-le grite a la estatua.

-Ya enserio, yo te conté que tan jodido estoy, es tu turno.

-Ahhh…-me queje pero termine accediendo-Como sabes ya no tenemos ganancias por el programa de Honey Bu Bu.

-Eso ya lo sé.-se exaspero el chico.

-Pero mi mama parece no saberlo, sigue gastando como si nos lloviera el dinero, sobre todo para adelgazar, la muy puta se ha hecho mínimo cuatro liposucciones para adelgazar, y sigue gorda.

-¿Solo eso?-me pregunto el muy cerdo comenzando con la segunda cubeta, yo no me le quedaba tan atrás, solo me ganaba por una pieza de pollo.

-Eso y que a mi padrastro también lo despidieron, pero él lleva como dos meses sin trabajo, supongo que es la mala fama que se ha ganado por mi estúpido programa de mierda…-me detuve apunto de llorar-Todo el mundo nos reconoce como… como la familia de gordos incultos… Y es difícil conseguir dinero… Curiosamente yo me encontraba aquí porque en el cartel de afuera ofrecían un trabajo.-le mire con los ojos al borde las lagrimas-Necesito pagar la deuda de mi familia y afuera de este local dice "Se busca empleado".-le recordé.

-Por algo entre aquí.-admitió Eric-Tranquila, tal vez tengan dos puestos.

-Ojala tengas razón.

-Por supuesto que la tengo, soy el gran Eric Cartman.-me aseguro el chico presumiendo sus brazos, de los que colgaba algo de grasa, no pude evitarlo y lance una risita tonta-Por ahora solo disfrutemos de la comida.

Ambos continuábamos comiendo a gran velocidad las piezas de pollo, al grado que a los diez minutos solo quedaba una pierna, y esa era de una de mis cubetas, aunque eso no impidió que el culo gordo tratara de tomar lo que por derecho era mío.

-¡Oye!-le grite tomando la pieza de pollo rápidamente-¡Estaba en mi cubeta!

-¡Yo pague la cuenta!-grito el chico escandalizado, cielos… En realidad quiere la pieza de pollo.

-Sí, pero esta pieza es mía.-me negué a compartir.

El chico me tomo el brazo para intentar arrebatarme la pieza, pero yo me la lleve a la boca, tomándola con la boca, pero eso no impidió al chico que trato de arrancármelo con su mandíbula como perro sarnoso y desesperado.

La pelea encarnizada dio lugar a que la parte superior de nuestros labios se encontraran durante una milésima de segundo, nada del otro mundo en una batalla, pero a los pocos segundos, en aquella misma zona volví a sentir aquel rose momentáneo, luego de nuevo, hasta que de repente ya no era solo la parte superior del labio, sino que ahora estábamos pegados en un profundo beso…

No pensaba claramente, era un error de seguro, pero no pude evitar notar el sabor de sus labios a pollo frito… A las chicas de verdad nos gusta el pollo frito, supongo, porque encontré irresistible la idea de seguir besándolo, al grado de que al poco tiempo nos comenzamos a abrazar, él revolvió mi cabeza despeinándome y yo le moví el gorro un poco hacía arriba, al final de cuentas tuvimos que pausar debido a un estorbo llamado respiración.

Ambos respiramos pausadamente y supongo que ninguno de los dos se podía creer lo que acabábamos de hacer, lo supe por su mirada… Estaba asustado, mi expresión no debía estar muy alejada de eso.

1*Ambos habíamos sufrido mucho, era eso; tal vez solo necesitábamos desahogarnos un poco, tal vez solo fue producto del pollo frito… Fuese lo que fuese sabía lo que venía y quise salir corriendo, me levante del asiento, pero el chico me tomo del brazo y me volvió a impulsar sobre sus labios… No opuse la menor resistencia, al contrario, le acaricie su puerca cara… su puerca y linda cara… ¿Qué estaba diciendo?...

Nos volvimos a soltar solo para darnos cuenta que nos habíamos tomado de la mano, ambos salimos del restaurante por la puerta principal sin molestarnos en preguntar por la vacante, bueno ¿Quien me puede culpar? Sus ojos me distrajeron. Caminamos hasta llegar a la parada del bus, el cual tome para volver a mi casa, no sin antes despedirme de él y darle mi teléfono... Por si las moscas.

Nos preparara el futuro algo peor, o algo mejor… No podía decirlo, algo inesperado, totalmente, a pesar de que la vida nos trataba de mala manera, aun nos podíamos tener el uno al otro.

Cartman y yo comenzamos a vernos más seguido desde aquel día… Al final de cuentas no era un sujeto tan desagradable; aquel tiempo que pasamos juntos me hizo apreciarlo un poco más, ambos llegamos a la conclusión que el beso fue algo accidental y que lo mejor era mantenernos como amigos, pero la amistad evoluciono y más tarde que temprano nos volvimos novios.

/Cinco años después/

-Oh rayos… ¿Cómo le voy a contar esto a…?-hable conmigo misma sentada en la tasa del baño.

-¿Honey?-hablo el chico, ya no tan chico, con quien compartía apartamento.

-¡Ya te dije que odio que me llames Honey!-le grite.

-¿Puta? ¿Ya acabaste? Algunos solo queremos mear en paz.-me grito el sinvergüenza.

-Sí imbécil.-le respondí saliendo del baño-Ya acabo nuestra libertad.-le dije con todo el ímpetu saliendo del baño.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto el gordo con cara de idiota… owhh como me encanta esa carita de perro sin entender.

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos la semana pasada?-le pregunte en tono lujurioso.

-¿Quieres repetir?-el chico estaba desabrochándose la camiseta de botones, hasta que finalmente reacciono-¡NO JODAS!

-Felicidades culón, serás padre.-me le acerque y lo tome por la corbata… ¿Cómo aguanto esa cosa?

-Vas a estar más gorda que una vaca.-fue lo único que pudo decir el tarado, ganándose una cachetada de mi parte.

No me importaba tanto tener al bebe, siempre y cuando el gordo consiga esa dichosa entrevista de trabajo de la que tanto me viene hablando… Posiblemente este bebe conozca una familia llena de insultos, pero de los buenos, un bebe entre nosotros… Ohw que genial… Solo espero que no encuentre en internet nada de Honey Bu Bu…

Sinceramente, mi esposo y yo celebramos su venida… Con una cubeta de pollo frito… Cada uno por su cuenta, claro está; yo me encontraba alegre pues era aquello lo que nos faltaba a los dos… y yo estaba más que dispuesta a cargar un par de…

Kilos de más.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Notas.-Para los que dicen que no puedo escribir romance realista (nadie realmente xD) aquí una prueba, ningún elemento fantástico… Solo realidad… Diablos, ¿Estare perdiendo el toque? Mah, supongo que solo quería dar a conocer la pareja, la usare más adelante en diversas ocasiones xD Así que… Espero les agrade.**

 **1*La foto de portada :u**

 **Dejen review (no como el ultimo One Shoot de Leslie que nadie se tomo la molestia de leer xd) si les gusto la pareja comenten, tengo algunas que otras ideas, pero sería alargar de más algo que para mi esta bien así XD**

 **Tengo algún que otro fic romance por ahí, pero insisto, prefiero concentrarme en… prácticamente el resto de los generos conocidos xDD Y algunos desconocidos por aca :v**

 **Gracias por leer :D Y nos vemos en la siguiente.**


End file.
